Everything Once
by lizardwriter
Summary: It had been what Emily had said to get Naomi to do blowbacks, which had been the catalyst to the first time they’d had sex. It became kind of their unofficial motto. Fluffy one shot. // Disclaimer: I don't own Skins or the characters!


"Come on. Everything Once." It had been what Emily had said to get Naomi to do blowbacks, which had been the catalyst to the first time they'd had sex. It became kind of their unofficial motto.

----

----

They went to Naomi's house after the eventful evening of the love ball and collapsed into each other's arms on Naomi's bed. They made love truly and passionately, taking the time to feel everything acutely before drifting off to sleep, naked, still wrapped in each other's arms. Emily awoke first and she couldn't help thinking that the night before had been a dream. When Naomi's eyes fluttered open a few minutes later, Emily wasn't able to stop herself from saying, "You said you loved me last night." She needed some sort of reaffirmation of the truth of that statement.

Naomi grinned at her cheekily, shrugged and replied, "Everything once."

Emily's face fell momentarily until the memory of those words uttered in the woods as rain fell from the sky, dripping into the lake flooded back to her. Naomi leaned forward, capturing her lips in a kiss that promised that there would be many more "I love yous."

----

----

They went to the shop on a whim, sheepishly perusing the shelves, cheeks flushing as they glanced surreptitiously over at each other across DVDs, love swings, and vibrating pillows. Naomi's light blush turned bright red when Emily appeared beside her, purple dildo and strap-on harness in hand and a curious gleam in her eye.

"Everything once?" Emily suggested in a husky voice that made Naomi wet in a second.

Naomi nodded nervously as she unconsciously bit her lip and her eyes clouded over with lust.

Hours later they lay next to each other on Naomi's bed, panting hard and completely spent.

"Definitely doing that again," Emily sighed contentedly as she snuggled into Naomi's side. "Soon."

----

----

"Everything once," Naomi sighed when Emily pestered her for the tenth time that week to come to dinner at her house.

Emily had promised that her parents were really trying to be accepting of her now that Katie had convinced them that it wasn't a phase or a joke, but Naomi couldn't help thinking that once might actually equate to only one time in this case.

She was pleasantly surprised when Jenna managed to shoot her a few genuine smiles during the meal and Katie was almost genuinely nice to her. Rob pulled her aside at one point and gave her a not so friendly warning about corrupting his daughter's virtue, but she'd gotten the distinct impression that it was a message he'd have given to anyone Emily brought home. It had ended up being the first of many family dinners at the Fitch household.

----

----

"Everything once, huh?" Emily inquired with a smug smile when she came home one Saturday afternoon from shopping and was momentarily stunned into silence at finding Naomi and her sister sitting on the couch watching telly and laughing together.

Naomi just shrugged with a smile while Katie shot them both a puzzled look.

"What?" Katie demanded once it was clear that no one was going to elaborate.

"It's just nice to see you two get along when you're not just putting on an act to support me in front of mum and dad," Emily grinned. "I knew you'd like each other if you gave each other a chance."

"Yeah, yeah. Your girlfriend's not so bad. She's got surprisingly good taste in telly, actually. Besides, she's agreed to let me give her a makeover," Katie explained.

Emily turned wide eyes on Naomi who just nodded sheepishly and mumbled, "Everything once."

----

----

"I'm going to shower," Emily announced one day, but didn't make a move towards the bathroom.

Naomi looked at her expectantly. "Well?" she prompted after a few seconds.

Emily rolled her eyes and cocked her head to the side suggestively. She shot Naomi a sultry grin, curving her finger invitingly towards her.

"Oh!" Naomi's eyes widened when she realised what Emily was suggesting. "Oh," she murmured again, a grin spreading across her face.

"Yeah," Emily replied, letting her eyes rake appreciatively over Naomi's semi-clothed body.

"Everything once then," Naomi said, climbing out of bed and following Emily down the hall and into the bathroom before pinning her against the door in a steamy kiss. They stopped kissing just long enough to turn the water on, hurriedly rid each other of their clothes, and step into the shower.

"Or more than once," Emily gasped in pleasure minutes later as Naomi's slippery body slid against hers and two of Naomi's deliciously long fingers curled inside of her.

----

----

"Just one protest. I promise I won't let you get arrested," Naomi pleaded.

"What's the cause?" Emily sighed.

"We're protesting cosmetics companies doing animal testing. The conditions the animals are kept in are horrendous and the effects that the cosmetics have on them are often quite harmful! Cute little bunnies treated as slaves..." Naomi knew she had tugged at the right heart strings when Emily's face softened and her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Everything once," Emily stated firmly and Naomi couldn't help thinking that maybe there was an activist in her girlfriend after all.

----

----

It wasn't like they were going to be that far away from each other. They'd see each other all the time. Every weekend, they'd promised. But university was a whole other world and there were a lot more temptations and opportunities and experiences. Naomi couldn't help feeling like it was an end of an era. They were both leaving the cosy little life they'd made for themselves in Bristol over the last year of college. They took the train to London together and Emily was going to take another train on to Cambridge from there. Naomi didn't want to pull away from their embrace at the station in London, not giving a fuck who was watching as their lips crashed together and tears trickled down their cheeks.

"I don't want to go. I don't want you to go!" Naomi whispered miserably.

"You've got your webcam, right?' Emily demanded.

Naomi nodded.

"Well set yours up right away and I'll do the same when I get there and I'll see you soon," Emily forced a smile. "And I'll see you in person next weekend," Emily reminded her. She wasn't thrilled with the situation either, but she believed that they'd survive because they had to. They loved each other.

"Right. Yeah," Naomi replied shakily.

"It's a new adventure. A new chapter in our lives and we're doing it together," Emily whispered soothingly against Naomi's lips.

"Everything once, right?" Naomi asked, searching Emily's eyes for any sign of doubt and finding none.

"Exactly. Everything once," Emily replied before kissing her fiercely then tearing herself away to catch her train.

----

----

"Emily, I don't even like them!" Naomi sighed.

Emily stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "You haven't even given them a fair chance!"

"Well how do you expect me to when they have a song called _Smack My Bitch Up_?" Naomi demanded.

"Just listen to _Warrior's Dance_ or _Omen_!" Emily pleaded.

"Em..."

"Just come to the concert with me? Please?" Emily put on her best puppy dog face and knew that she'd won when Naomi sighed.

"Everything once," Naomi gave in.

Emily couldn't help grinning in triumph when they left the concert and Naomi turned to her and asked, "So when's the next time Prodigy's playing in London?" It had been an amazing show.

----

----

"So I've been thinking," Naomi said, idly stroking Emily's hair as they lay in bed one weekend shortly before the Christmas holidays of their second year of university.

"About?" Emily inquired curiously.

"How would you feel about not going to Bristol this Christmas hols? We could spend it together, just the two of us for once," Naomi suggested.

Emily nodded hesitantly. She knew her family wouldn't be thrilled, but she kind of liked the idea of holing up somewhere with Naomi and having the sexy blonde all to herself. "So spend it here then?" Emily glanced around her flat.

"Not exactly," Naomi bit her lip nervously.

"Oh?" Emily prompted.

"I was thinking...South Africa? Stellenbosch to be precise. They make amazing wines, so I was thinking wine tastings...A little pinot perhaps?" Naomi wiggled her eyes suggestively and Emily laughed, remembering Pandora's party fondly. "Also I was looking online and there's this tour that they do at night that points out all of the southern constellations. Could be really romantic?" Naomi grinned hopefully.

"Everything once," Emily grinned, secretly pleased that Naomi was planning romantic getaways for them. She pulled Naomi towards her, kissing her softly, letting her know just how much she appreciated the thought Naomi had put into this.

Three weeks later when they were boarding the plane back to London, Emily turned to Naomi with a smile. "Let's come back sometime."

----

----

They went back to the lake for a campout the summer before the last year of university. Their lake, as they often thought of it. Once darkness fell, Emily turned to Naomi with a mischievous glint in her eye. They had finished just enough of the pinot grigio that they were just starting to catch a slight buzz.

"What?" Naomi prompted curiously.

"Let's go skinny dipping," Emily bit her lip nervously as a sly grin spread across her face.

"No! The water will be cold! And what if someone sees?" Naomi protested.

"It was warm today, and who's going to be here this late besides us? Plus it's dark, so no one can see! Besides," Emily grinned wickedly, "Your body ain't that special, honey!"

"Oi!" Naomi shoved her playfully, remembering fondly the first time that Emily had told her that. "You seem to think it's pretty special," Naomi reminded her.

Emily winked. She stood and started pulling up her shirt slowly, revealing the flat skin of her stomach achingly slowly. She slipped out of her skirt then, and took a step backwards towards the lake. Naomi licked her lips unconsciously as her eyes travelled appreciatively up and down Emily's body. Emily reached her hand behind her back, paused for effect, and unhooked her bra, letting it drop aside, revealing her already hard nipples. Naomi's breath hitched.

"What do you say?" Emily asked, although she could already tell what the answer would be.

"Everything once," Naomi grinned, standing quickly and whipping of her shirt as Emily slipped out of her knickers and jumped into the cool water.

----

----

Naomi bit the inside of her cheek nervously as Emily got ready to go out. They were back in Bristol at Naomi's mum's house and everyone was going out for a post graduation celebration. The whole gang was going to be there. Even Cook was going, even though he hadn't gone to university, let alone graduate from it recently. Naomi had something important she wanted to ask Emily first. Emily appeared at the bottom of the stairs, looking stunning, and Naomi couldn't resist the urge to capture her cherry red lips in her own, even though she knew it meant they'd both have to reapply their lipstick. She broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Emily's. She took a deep breath, feeling Emily do the same thing.

"Do you want to move in together?" They both asked simultaneously. They beamed at each other before replying, "Everything once," in unison. They collapsed into a relieved fit of giggles.

"So that's sorted then?" Naomi inquired once they'd calmed down.

"Well, except for where we'll live, yeah," Emily replied. "I was thinking London?" she suggested, knowing how much Naomi had loved living there throughout university.

"Yeah?" Naomi grinned.

"Yeah," Emily confirmed, kissing her hard.

"You're amazing," Naomi informed her.

----

----

Emily could tell that Naomi was extremely nervous, but she couldn't figure out why. They were out on what seemed like the perfect date. Naomi had taken her to dinner, then dancing, even though Emily knew that it was not the blonde's favourite activity. Now they were strolling hand-in-hand along the Thames in the moonlight. It was their five year anniversary, and Emily couldn't help thinking that it had been the best five years of her life.

"Emily?" Naomi stopped and Emily turned to face her.

"Yeah?"

Naomi swallowed hard. She was incredibly apprehensive. She'd planned out the evening and so far it had gone perfectly, but the wrong answer to her question would ruin everything, and maybe they weren't ready, but then again Emily was looking lovingly up at her with those big brown eyes, and Naomi knew that they were. She just hoped that Emily knew that too. "I've got something I want to ask you." She reached into her purse and pulled out the small box, clutching it tightly in her hand. She knelt down on one knee, grinning nervously.

Emily's eyes went wide in surprise and she nodded mutely.

"I love you more than anyone else. You are the light of my life. You are my whole world. I can't imagine my life without you, and I never want to have to. You are the most amazing person I know, and I really hope that you'll do me the honour of marrying me," Naomi's voice came out huskily. She bit her lip nervously as she grinned up at Emily and popped open the box. The ring wasn't much, just two small diamonds on either side of a slightly larger one. It was dainty, and Naomi had thought that it would suit Emily rather perfectly. The hitch in Emily's breath confirmed that she liked it.

Emily reached out and let her fingers slide tentatively over the ring, before she beamed at Naomi. She gazed into Naomi's piercing blue eyes, heart swelling with love, and replied simply, "Everything once."

Naomi let out a breath that she hadn't realised she'd been holding. She stood eagerly and fumbling slightly as she pulled the ring out of the box before sliding over Emily's slender finger. Emily gazed at it excitedly as Naomi grinned from ear to ear. Naomi pulled her into a lovingly passionate kiss. "Definitely just once in this case," Naomi added before kissing Emily again. She'd only need to marry once, of that she was sure.

"Just once," Emily echoed, nuzzling into her girlfriend...No, wait...Fiancée. She grinned to herself. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Naomi replied, wrapping her arms a little tighter around Emily and kissing her tenderly on her forehead. Emily was the only one for her, and now they'd have a lifetime to try everything else once in together.


End file.
